A Sophitz Fanfiction
by Halfblood.keeper
Summary: This takes place immediately after book 7. Mainly focuses on Sophitz; sorry Sokeefe shippers!
1. Chapter 1: No Longer Unmatchable

**Kotlc fanfiction one-shot**

**My idea of what will happen after book 7 ends… so basically what will happen at the beginning of Legacy.**

**NOTE: This is a Sophitz/Fitzphie fanfiction. Don't get me wrong – I love Keefe. Let me explain why I ship Fitz and Sophie. At one point, I was rooting for either Keefe or Fitz. But as soon as Fitz made it real, it was a done deal (hah! That rhymed!). I've always loved Keefe, but Fitz beats him by the teeniest bit. Like really slim. Now that they are 'together', I can't see them apart.**

**Also, this is my first fanfic, so take it easy. I know, it's really cheesy…deal.**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own Keeper of the Lost Cities – that is, in my head I do. In real life, I unfortunately have to give the credits to Shannon Messenger for the wonderful characters, personalities, settings, and more. Thanks, Shannon! Oh, and hurry up with book 8!**

**Without further ado, here is what I think could potentially happen after book 7.**

Stare.

That's what Sophie had been doing for the past few hours. It's the only thing that has been holding her together.

SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE.

The words had been burned into memory, she had stared at them so long.

At first, Sophie had stood there, waiting for the matchmakers to delete the words from their screens, to tell her that everything was fine and they would send her home laden with her packets within the hour.

That didn't happen.

They had tried everything; resetting and starting over again, even making up fake names for her genetic birth parents.

Nothing had worked.

After what had felt like an eternity, the matchmakers had led a very-stunned-Sophie back to her parents.

"You can't possibly be done already," Edaline said. Her expression turned from surprise to worry.

Sophie said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Something happened," Edaline guessed.

The two matchmakers explained the situation, Sophie too dazed to listen. When they finished, Grady pummeled them with doubtful questions:

"You really tried everything?" or "I'm certain there's something wrong. Nothing else worked?"

Edaline just pulled Sophie close and stroked her hair.

When Grady had finally finished (checking, and then rechecking), Edaline, Grady, and Sophie huddled close, the two adults trying their best to reassure Sophie that it didn't matter. Sophie still hadn't said a word.

All she could think about was_ what am I supposed to tell Fitz?_

A Vacker would never be able to live with the scorn of a bad match. Sophie couldn't let Fitz be with her just because she wanted him. And boy did she want him.

Then a terrible thought tugged at the back of her mind.

_What if I tell him we can't be together?_

_No._ She'd tell him…ask him…

But that was the problem. There was no other solution.

So, now, back at Havenfield, she was…staring.

She knew that she had to tell Fitz, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

On the bright side, she was almost proud of herself. She hadn't shed a single tear.

Sitting in her bedroom, though, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that all of those un-shed tears were building up inside of her, ready to come pouring out any second.

The dam finally broke, and she couldn't stop crying. She curled up on the floor, hugging herself and wishing that she had gotten Ella off her bed before the stupid breakdown overcame her.

After about ten minutes of the endless crying, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around Sophie, and without even stopping to look at who it was, she grabbed them and clung like they were her lifeline.

The wonderful person had even brought Ella for her.

So she cried on their shoulder until no more tears came.

The familiar figure shifted and whispered, "It's okay. I promise Sophie, it doesn't matter. They can't bring me away from you. That was really brave what you did, though."

Only then did Sophie realize that it was Fitz.

She pulled away slightly and studied his face, hers red and damp from crying. The confident expression he wore held no sign of doubt. The only thing she saw in his beautiful teal eyes was pure, genuine determination.

And she loved him for it.

Sophie finally found her voice and managed to whisper, "I'm so sorry, I feel terrible. I wish I was normal."

He reached up and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. That's when she remembered to blush.

"Don't ever say that again, Sophie. You are one of the most amazing elves. And you have no reason to be sorry. I told you; no pressure. And, if I'm being honest? You were right. Those silly matchmakers and their system shouldn't decide when and who we fall in love with. You're a beautiful, smart, and brave girl, and I don't care what they say," Fitz whispered.

Sophie realized then how close they were, and the compliment erased all the doubts, even the particularly big one. The one that had been burned right in the center of her mind.

Before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around Fitz and hugged him extremely tight.

"You make everything better," she whispered gently into his ear.

Fitz hugged back, making Sophie's stubborn heart do front flips.

"But…are you sure?" Sophie couldn't help asking.

"Always." He didn't even hesitate.

She pulled back before suffocating him totally. Once again, Fitz reached up, this time thumbing away any left-over tears. His hand then clasped around the back of her head. He slowly pulled her head towards his, and the best memories of Fitz flashed in front of Sophie's eyes.

_I want it to be you._

That is the one memory that stood out most.

Back in the present, Sophie had half a second to think_ HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!_ Before the distance between their lips closed.

It was a moment Sophie_ never _wanted to end. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and Sophie thought the best thought yet:

SOPHIE FOSTER IS NO LONGER UNMATCHABLE.

It was the first time in a while that everything felt okay for a few seconds.

And she knew that Fitz was right.

Those matchmakers had it all wrong.

The Neverseen may be able to steal many things from her, but this was one thing they could never take away: her destiny.

**So…that's it! Cliché, much? I actually wrote this a while ago but just got an account on here and thought that I might as well post it.**

**I appreciate any ****_constructive_**** criticism, and please let me know if you liked it! If you have a favorite quote from the books, comment it. I love reading them.**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Linh Goes Rogue (lol)

**Hullo! I decided to continue this one-shot (No, really?!) so I hope you enjoy this. I was a little rushed when writing this, and I know that it will be obvious, but I appreciate it very much if you just stick with it. I'm definitely planning a third chapter; after that, though, I have no idea. This chapter takes place a week after the last one.**

** Oh, and if you review, my writing improves, and if my writing improves, you suffer less. Also, it makes me happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Cue the heavy sarcasm) I DEFINITELY OWN KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES. YAH, I'M SERIOUS! SHANNON GAVE IT TO ME NOT THAT LONG AGO. ALL KIDDING ASIDE THOUGH, THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL SHANNON MESSENGER. ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT…**

**Enjoy!**

A week had gone by, and Sophie, along with Fitz, Biana, Keefe, Dex, and Linh still hadn't formed a plan to break Tam out of the Neverseen's grasp.

Sophie sat on the edge of her bed in Havenfield, enjoying a plate of freshly baked mallowmelt.

Her eyes locked on one of the pink flowers scattered along the carpet, her mind lost in thought.

_I could transmit to Tam, and then ask him his location._

_No. They'd notice, and he'd get in even more trouble._

_Maybe we -_

Her thoughts were cut short when her imparter lit up.

She leaped off the bed and sprinted to the desk.

"Hey, Soph." It was Linh. Her voice sounded weary.

"Hey, Linh. Need anything?"

"Um…well…I was thinking…maybe we could go somewhere? I need to take my mind off of some…things."

"Oh! Um, sure! How does Atlantis sound? Maybe a little shopping?"

"Sounds perfect." Linh smiled.

"Great! Let me just tell my parents and then we could meet here?"

"Be there in ten." Linh's smile seemed to drop right before the imparter went blank.

Sophie jumped up and threw on a somewhat clean dress, making sure her emergency vials hung securely around her neck.

After brushing her hair and slipping on some flats (she was still waiting for the elves to introduce sneakers), she ran out the door.

Edaline was busy strangling the verminion, attempting to feed it.

"Hey, mom."

Edaline glanced over. "Oh, hey Sophie. Going out?"

"Yeah. Linh needs some company. We'll be in Atlantis."

"Not without me," Sandor said, stepping out from the shadows. Her other bodyguards nodded in agreement as if to say_ don't forget us!_

Sophie sighed. "Of course."

Sandor smiled, content with her cooperation and lack of argument.

"Be back for dinner, Sophie," Edaline said, still wrestling the verminion.

Sophie nodded. "Oh, and where's Grady?"

Edaline perked up. "You won't believe what he is doing. He went to pick up a new animal…which is why I'm trying to get this guy to eat. He's going to have a new friend."

Sophie rolled this new information over in her mind. "Wait…another verminion? You've got to be kidding." Sophie wasn't a huge fan of handling the little critters.

"I'm dead serious. I just don't know how we'll handle more than one. We might need some…extra help," Edaline said with a wink.

Sophie feigned a groan, causing Edaline to laugh.

"Don't worry. We'll make it work. I'll see you later, then?" Edaline added the last remark when a flash of light left Linh waiting.

With a nod, Sophie joined Linh as they (along with the bodyguards) light leaped to Atlantis.

"Ooh! This swan necklace looks just like a moonlark!" Linh showed Sophie the pendant she had found on one of the jeweler's shelves.

"Your right! It's beautiful too." Sophie examined the necklace. The silver chain connected to the body of a silver swan. Its tail feathers were covered in diamonds, and encrusted in the middle was a violet gem.

Linh hung it back on the display. "I bet Fitz would buy it for you in a second.," she said with a sly grin.

Sophie could feel the heat crawl up her cheeks. "Oh, be quiet."

Both girls burst out laughing.

As the two girls decided that it was time to head home, Linh began to act nervous. She continuously played with her hair and was tugging at the edges of her dress.

Sophie noticed the jitteriness and turned towards Linh.

"You okay?"

"Um…" Instead of responding, Linh grabbed Sophie's arm and dragged her into an empty space between two buildings. The dim, eerie area gave Sophie the creeps. She checked to make sure Sandor and the others were behind her.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

_Must be scouting out the area, _she told herself.

"Sophie," Linh said.

"Is something wrong?" Sophie couldn't read her expression. Her face seemed to show no emotion.

Linh pulled something from her pocket. "For you," she smiled.

Sophie realized that it was the necklace from the jeweler's store. Linh had bought it for her?

Linh stepped around Sophie and clamped it on to her neck.

"Linh, I don't know what to –"

"Sophie," she said, her expression stone, "I'm sorry."

Sophie moved away from Linh. Clearly, something was going on that was bigger than appeared.

"Linh, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

Linh sighed, seemingly refusing to meet Sophie's eyes.

"I've been thinking about Tam. Ever since I could remember, he's always had my back. Even when I was sent to Exillium, he wouldn't let me go alone. I've realized that he would go to any length to keep me safe – as we have seen. And now," her voice cracked, "now he went with the_ Neverseen _for not only me, but all of us." Linh paused.

Sophie took the opportunity to speak. "Linh, Tam is one of most the brave, strong, and persistent people I've ever met. And until we reunite – which we will – he _will _persevere."

Linh nodded, sending a wave of relief to wash over Sophie.

Linh said, "The only thing is Sophie…that reunion is closer for me than you realized."

Sophie blinked. "Um…what?"

"Sophie, I want to be there for Tam like he was there for me. I-I will go to support him."

After a moment, realization dawned on Sophie.

"Linh…you can't – I won't – Just…but…" Sophie was at a loss for words. She never would've expected Linh to react this way. It just wasn't like her.

"I have to. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! You're not…" Sophie trailed off as two cloaked figures emerged from the darkness behind Linh. Their hooded cloaks swayed in the breeze; the arms embedded with the unforgettable eye symbol.

The two Neverseen did not pull their hoods off. By the way that they carried themselves, Sophie decided that she had never met these two before. This was unlike the Neverseen. They knew sending experienced, trained members was the best way to go when it came to Sophie and her friends. But something was different this time – Linh was standing so close to them, they could easily make a threat. Knowing Sophie wouldn't hurt a friend, they didn't have to be familiar with her tactics. And if Sophie did make a move, they could threaten Tam – wherever he was.

Deep down, Sophie knew that Tam would want her to protect Linh with her life in his absence.

So that is what she planned to do.

But if Linh wouldn't cooperate…Sophie didn't want to think that far.

Summoning all her courage, Sophie said, "Linh, listen to me. You know better than anyone that Tam wouldn't want this. Please, think this through. This is not the right answer. Come back. We'll get Tam out of there." At this, one of the Neverseen snorted sarcastically. Sophie chose to ignore it. "I promise, we won't stop until he is home safe."

Linh couldn't hide the doubt on her face. "Sophie, I have thought this through countless times. To you, this may seem like an illogical method. But I feel in my heart that doing this for Tam is what is right. Tam needs this. _I _need this. He may not know it, but I must go. My mind is made up. Goodbye, Sophie."

The Neverseen moved closer to Sophie. Her mind should've been on escaping (preferably with Linh), but it was too clouded with disbelief.

**A/N: I know Sophie should click her panic switch right about now, but she is 100% distracted. So stop thinking about it. Keep reading…Oh, and congratulations on making it this far. You're a real trooper.**

"Linh, please! I don't know how else to tell you. This isn't the right way. Trust me when I tell you that you _don't_ want to go. Tam did this for you! Do you think_ he _wants you to show up and join a bunch of murderers? Think about all your friends; all the people willing to help you – help Tam. What about Dex and Biana and Fitz and Keefe? What about Wylie? What about me?" Sophie hadn't meant for it all to come pouring out, for her to sound so selfish. But she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.  
"You are making this harder than it has to be, Sophie. If my friends cared, if they understood, they would let me go. If you're not willing to do that, then I must ask myself if you are my true friend." Linh had never said anything so mean to Sophie – ever. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she had to set aside the hurt and help Linh when she needed it most. Whether Linh wanted it or not, Sophie wasn't going to let her leave. At least not without a fight.

"Now, I'm not here to listen to you tell me how to make my own decisions. Remember Keefe, Sophie? I'm just trying to fix things!"

Sophie took a deep breath. Exhaling, she said, "Keefe made a mistake. You saw how that turned out."

"It will be different this time." She nodded towards the Neverseen. One stood by Linh, a dagger held close. The other stalked behind Sophie and seized her arms.

Where was Sandor when you needed him?

Sophie was clueless as to how to get out of this situation. She could flick her panic switch, but her hands were being held too tightly. She could inflict everyone, but who knew if there were more Neverseen out of range, or if the Neverseen by Linh could hurt her before he fell unconscious?

All she could think to do was talk, in her helpless state.

"Linh, please," she begged, "you don't understand what you're doing!"

"I understand full well what I am getting myself into. Now please, don't struggle. And, Sophie? Don't blame yourself." Linh turned away and began to engulf herself in the blanket of darkness behind her.

Before Sophie could respond, she sensed a sweet smell tingling in her senses.

_Sedatives!_

Black started to tear at the edges of her vision, but she still had enough consciousness to transmit.

The first person that came to mind was her cognate, Fitz.

She pictured his especially noticeable teal eyes and sent him an image of her location.

_Fitz…Neverseen…help…_

**Let me just finish this by saying…whew! That is kinda long. And, yes, I know it's super rushed. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd be very appreciative.**

**Also, thank you soooooooooo much if you got to the end. As mentioned earlier, you must be a real trooper. Even I can't get through the whole thing without spacing out every few paragraphs.**

**Please review! Whether it's hate or love, I like to see reviews (but I prefer love). Expect update soon…**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

**Before we start, I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this fanfic and have had a part in making it what it is:**

** – Go read her (or his) amazing story as well! Teal Love**

**Wonderland A.K.A. Cay Cay – She (or he) gives great constructive criticism that helps me to improve!**

**WritingLover 21 – Thank you for talking with me!**  
**wolfgirl3017 – Thank you for being one of the first people to review…hope you're still reading!**

**Okay, if I forgot you, PLEASE let me know. I'll definitely want to thank you in my next chapter. I tried my best to get everybody, but my computer is acting a bit wacky.**

**If you want to read the disclaimers, they are in previous chapters.**

**And…enjoy! Here's another rushed chapter for ya!**

**Oh, and yes, there will be another chapter…**

[Fit'z POV]

Fitz…Neverseen…help…

Fitz's eyes widened.

He was eating dinner with his family, the Vacker's quiet as they ate. But as soon as he heard Sophie's call for help, he shot up, knocking over his chair and glass in the process.

"Sophie! Needs – in trouble! Help!" In his state of panic and confusion, he couldn't seem to find the correct words.

Hold on Sophie. I'm coming! He hoped Sophie could hear him.

Della and Alden stared blankly at him. But Biana picked up on the issue, saying, "Sophie's in trouble!"

Fitz nodded vigorously. "I have to help her. She sent me an image of her location!"

Alden cleared his throat. "Fitz, calm down. Tell us slowly – what's wrong with Sophie?" His voice was calm, but his expression revealed his worry.

Fitz didn't have time for this. Sophie needed help! She was…

"Neverseen," he blurted, hoping his parents would stop questioning and just come along. Not waiting for a response, Fitz ran out of the dining room. He ran as fast as he could while nodding at Grizel to follow him.

He had to get to Atlantis, fast. He didn't know what trouble Sophie was in, but he felt his eyes burning with panic.

What if she's hurt? What if it's more than hurt? What if…

He stopped himself. Now was not the time to dwell on negative thoughts, only on saving Sophie.

He was wondering if she had clicked her panic switch and if Dex would already be there when he jumped into the whirlpool, Grizel right behind him.

Please be okay. Please Sophie, he silently begged.

"Sophie can handle herself," Grizel reassured Fitz when they arrived.

Fitz nodded and didn't wait for his family to come through, instead was running as fast as he could to get to the alleyway still freshly implanted in his mind.

He could tell Grizel was slightly worried about Sandor. But they both knew that Sandor could handle himself as well.

When he and Grizel stalked around a fountain, looking for signs of trouble, they saw no potential dangers.

The two made their way slowly into the alleyway, Fitz transmitting Sophie's name – he figured calling it out wouldn't give him the cognito effect that he was going for.

He spotted an unconscious figure on the floor, and immediately dropped to his knees beside it, Grizel doing the same next to him.

Fitz's breath caught in his throat.

It was Sophie.

Grizel checked for a pulse and nodded to Fitz, letting him know that her breathing was steady and her heart rate normal.

Sophie? Can you hear me? Stay with me, Soph.

He wasn't sure what to do next when Biana appeared out of nowhere. Her jaw dropped at the sight of unconscious Sophie.

"Fitz?" She was whispering. "Please tell me she's okay."

"I think she'll be fine."

Biana let out a sigh of relief.

"Hail Elwin, quickly, just in case," Grizel ordered.

Biana nodded and pulled out her imparter.

Elwin's face appeared on the screen. "Biana? Is everything okay?"

"We think so, but Sophie's unconscious." She described their whereabouts as best and as fast as she could.

"On my way." Elwin's face disappeared from the screen.

Fitz had been stroking Sophie's hair and transmitting calming things. The words were directed at Sophie, but he was mostly trying to calm himself.

"What happened?" Biana sank down on Sophie's opposite side.

"I don't know. We found her here just like this." He wished he could've been there when this had happened – whatever had happened. He would have protected Sophie.

"Where's mom and dad?" He was starting to think more clearly now.

"Oh, I probably should've mentioned this already." She looked guiltily at Grizel. "We were right behind you, but then Woltzer spotted Sophie's bodyguards – all of them – encased in force fields. They seemed unharmed from the quick look I took, but I wanted to help find Sophie, so I turned invisible and followed you two."

Grizel and Fitz let out breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding. As far as they knew, Sophie's bodyguards were okay. And that explained why Sophie was alone without protection.

"Biana, will you hail Grady and Edaline? They should be here," Grizel told Biana.

Biana pulled out her imparter.

Edaline's image absorbed the screen.

"Biana!" Her face fell when she saw Biana's expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Um…" Biana didn't seem to know how to say it. So she started from the beginning. She kept it short, but still relayed the events thoroughly. She started with Fitz receiving the transmission, to them rushing over and seeing the bodyguards, and finally, with Sophie's unconscious state. She told Edaline that she had hailed Elwin already, and that Sophie seemed to be okay, just not awake.

Edaline listened intently, then after frantically getting directions, hung up to grab Grady and rush over. But not before she mentioned how Sophie had gone to Atlantis with Linh.

"Linh isn't here, Biana," Fitz said, not liking their circumstances.

Biana gave him a worried look, but before she could respond, Elwin rushed into the alleyway followed by Alden and Della.

"What happened?" Elwin didn't waste a second while giving Sophie a thorough check-up, then an elixir to wake her up. He said that it would take at least half an hour for it to kick in because he found that she had inhaled a sedative.

While Biana and Grizel explained what they knew, Fitz thought, poor Sophie. She hates sedatives.

"Before she wakes up, let's move her out of this cramped area," Elwin said. He stood up and asked if Alden would carry Sophie.

Alden immediately obliged, and they brought Sophie out to a secluded bench that overlooked the fountain.

Fitz wouldn't leave Sophie's side, even knowing that she was okay.

After about two minutes of wondering where Linh had gone, Grady and Edaline ran over to the bench.

"What happened?" Grady looked like he had jumped out of Verdi's pen to come. He was covered in mud and vibrant feathers.

Edaline plopped down next to Fitz and looked at Sophie while everyone explained what they knew.

Fitz noticed how much stronger the couple had become. Fitz could imagine this situation a year ago, and they would've been a hot mess. But today Edaline sat calmly by Sophie after confirming that she was okay.

Sophie tended to have that effect on people.

Edaline reached up a hand to tuck a strand of Sophie's blond hair behind her ear, then turned around saying, "Where's Linh?"

Everyone shared a look of…well, a lot of things. Confusion, for one. And maybe a hint of surprise.

Fitz came to first. "Let's think about what we know. Sophie went with Linh to Atlantis. I got a transmission that included the word 'Neverseen', and when we came to help, we only find Sophie. Linh isn't here. Maybe the Neverseen took Linh." As much as it pained him to say it, this was their best guess.

Fitz pulled out his imparter and hailed Mr. Forkle. His ever wrinkly face lit up the screen. "Ah, young Mr. Vacker. You would like to tell me something?" He gave Fitz a heartwarming smile, but nothing at the moment could warm Fitz's heart. "Is something the matter?"

"We found Sophie sedated in Atlantis after receiving a transmission for help. She was supposedly out with Linh, but Linh isn't here. Also, Sophie mentioned Neverseen in her call for help," Fitz blurted.

Forkle stared at the screen. Then he asked for directions and quickly hung up.

Everyone stood thoughtfully, no one knowing what to say.

That's when Fitz remembered Sophie's bodyguards.

"Um…who's with Sandor and the others?"

Everyone shared a guilty look.

Grady grabbed his imparter and hailed Lady Zillah from Foxfire. She was their only "ally" shade at the moment…now that Tam wasn't there.

She told him she was on her way, and they ended the call.

No one seemed to know what to say. And then Sophie shifted. Her eyes squinted and started to flutter open. She muttered, "Linh…no, please listen…don't do it!"

She didn't seem to realize where she was or who she was with until Fitz grabbed her hand.

She bolted upright into a sitting position, but started to sway. Fitz sat down next to her and let her lean on him.

She regained balance and smiled faintly at him.

But her smile didn't last. As soon as it fell, Sophie clutched her head and shook it.

"No. No, no, no, no."

"Sophie, how are you feeling?" Edaline leaned closer, but Fitz could tell Sophie wasn't listening. Everyone began to ask her questions, but Sophie continued to shake her head in disbelief.

Loud enough for Fitz to hear, Sophie mumbled, "I must be dreaming. Yep. This isn't real. Linh didn't…"

No one seemed to realize Sophie's condition, so Fitz held up a hand to everyone's faces to quiet them. He turned to Sophie and grasped her hands in his. Then he whispered gently, "Hey, Soph?" He tilted her head so that she was forced to look into his eyes. That seemed to snap her out of her daze. She looked around, then pinched herself.

Wait…Fitz blinked. Pinched?

"I'm…not dreaming." Sophie turned towards Fitz, her lip trembling, and flung her arms around him. Fitz was familiar with the gesture, Sophie tended to hug him when she needed support. She was shaking slightly, he noticed, so he pulled her close.

Edaline moved behind them and rubbed slow circles around Sophie's back.

Once Sophie finally pulled away, everyone seemed to realize that she knew everything that they didn't.

Biana spoke up first. "Sophie? Um…where's Linh?" Biana obviously tried to ask cautiously, as if she knew Sophie didn't want to talk about it.

Looking at her face, Fitz could tell that she really didn't want to. But she did anyway.

"Linh," her voice cracked at the name, "she told me that she wanted to support Tam like he always did for her. I tried to stop her…but she went v-voluntarily with the Neverseen." Everyone's eyes widened. "And I couldn't stop her," she whispered.

Uh oh. Fitz knew that look. Sophie was blaming herself. He had to knock some sense into her.

But…Linh? With the Neverseen? Fitz would've never guessed.

The group in front of Sophie began discussing potential reasons and motives. Fitz grabbed Sophie's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Her beautiful, gold-flecked, gorgeous…

He reminded himself to focus.

"Sophie, whatever is going through your mind, I want to make sure you know that this is not your fault. If Linh really did go, and you tried to stop her, I know you tried your best. I know that you did everything that you could to help her see clearly. Please don't blame yourself for her decisions."

She looked straight back into his eyes. "That's exactly what Linh said before she left," she whispered. Fitz had never seen her face look so hopeless. He held out his arms for her.

She didn't hesitate. She hugged him – tight. As if he were the only thing keeping her together.

Mr. Forkle stepped forward. "I know that we all don't like it, but all we can do for now is exactly what we have been doing – figuring out a way to break not only Tam, but Linh away from the Neverseen."

No one seemed to like the idea, but they had nothing better. They all nodded in understanding.

Sophie pulled away from Fitz and buried her face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

I won't let her blame herself.

He couldn't let her. She wasn't going to lose her sanity on his watch.

Grady walked up to Sophie. Fitz began to pull away uncomfortably, but Grady motioned for him to stay.

He bent down and said gently, "Hey, kiddo. How're you holding up?"

Sophie peeked through her fingers. "Dad…Linh," was all she managed to get out.

Grady got that you're about to get a speech from your father look on his face. "Sophie, we all know how hard you tried to stop her. If any of us had been there, it would've ended the same way. If you couldn't persuade her, no one could've."

Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Sophie said.

"And anyway," Grady continued, "we're going to get them back. So in the long run, it'll be like nothing happened."

Sophie nodded.

Grady rose a gave Fitz a little wink before walking off.

After Elwin had given Sophie another thorough check-up and had given her tons of elixirs, he left and told Sophie to hail him if there were any problems.

Mr. Forkle hailed the collective to update them on the surprising news. But there were still many questions,

Why hadn't they taken Sophie when she was so vulnerable?

Who were the Neverseen that met up with Linh?

What had caused Linh to take this course of action?

…and those were only a few.

Fitz still hadn't moved from Sophie's side when everyone realized that there was no reason to sit in the middle of Atlantis doing nothing.

Eventually, everyone had left except for Fitz and Sophie's family.

Grady and Edaline seemed to realize (or at least Edaline) that Fitz wanted Sophie alone for a minute, so they scooted to the other side of the fountain where they conversed in hushed tones.

Sophie turned to Fitz. She seemed to have a clearer mind now. Earlier she had been a mess.

"Thank you," she said.

Fitz looked at her questioningly.

Her answer was to stare at the arm he had around her. Then she said, "You've been by my side always, and you're here when I need it most. I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned further against him.

The thought made him blush. He hoped Sophie wouldn't notice in the dark. Sandor and the others had met up with Edaline and Grady and were getting filled in on the happenings.

"Of course Sophie. I'll always be here for you. I just hope you know that this whole ordeal isn't your fault."

She nodded. "I'm just sad. I mean, I didn't notice how hard it has really been for Linh without Tam, and then I watched her join a bunch of…murderers. She's had it harder than most of us and no one stopped to realize it." She sighed. "Poor Linh."

That was Sophie. Setting aside all her problems to worry about other people's.

"I guess we all had our own problems, and everyone just assumed we'd get Tam away from them soon enough." He studied her face. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

She did, covering their shopping and the necklace, how Linh began to act nervous, how she pulled her over into that alleyway, and then how the Neverseen showed up.

By the tone of her voice, Fitz could only imagine how helpless Sophie had felt. She had – what? – five abilities? And none of them could've stopped Linh.

"Do you think they forced her to do it? A hydrokinetic, especially one as powerful as Linh, could come in handy."

"Possibly," she answered. "But if not, I just hope Linh did it for the right reasons. She didn't exactly seem herself today."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Fitz said, "Who's going to tell Dex and Keefe?"

Sophie straightened up. "I…" she hesitated. "Actually, will you?"

He smiled. "Of course.'

She leaned further into his embrace. "Thanks, Fitz. It's nice to know that I can always count on you."

His heart fluttered at the thought. Sophie really was perfect, even with all of her flaws.

Sophie seemed to decide on a subject change. "I was thinking. Should we ask Mr. Forkle about my…my genetic parents?" She asked tentatively.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. If you want the scrolls, it's up to you."

She yawned. He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I think I'll wait it out."

That sat in silence once more.

"You've had a long day. Want to head back?" Fitz looked down at Sophie.

Her breathing had slowed, and her body was still.

Sophie had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams," Fitz whispered.

**Thanks for making it to the end! I feel like that "sweet dreams" line made Fitz sound creepy. Oh well.**

**As always, I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or format issues. I tried my best to go over it tons of times, but it's kinda long and I can't catch everything.**

**Also, I know the bodyguard situation was a bit messy, I had to make some last minute changes to a lot of it.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A plan

**Greetings. Welcome to my 100% cliché Sophitz story.**

**[Oh, this is chapter four? You already knew that? Whoops.]**

**Heh heh. I'm really not funny.**

**Well, I'm just going to get on with it. Enjoy!**

**[Wait….a disclaimer? Oh! On it!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL THAT'S WRITING FANFICTIONS. DO I SOUND LIKE SHANNON MESSENGER?**

Sophie lay in bed, resorting to her staring technique. She figured that it helped her to cope.

She was wrong.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Being only two days after Linh left, Sophie still saw the memories fresh in her mind. Why, oh why did she have to have photographic memory?

She was glad that her echo had been chased away with Flori's songs. If not for that, it would _not_ be pretty.

She thought back to the events two days ago.

Linh's words had really stung Sophie's heart.

_I must ask myself if you are my true friend._

Deep down, Sophie knew that this was something Linh had to say to play it out. To get Sophie to stop nagging.

She had heard the apologetic tone in Linh's voice when she had said, _Don't blame yourself._

But Sophie had been more concentrated on getting Linh to see logic, that she hadn't really been able to think about the density of the situation until now.

It was like a natural urge - to blame herself.

She _was _the only one that had been there. The only one that could've stopped Linh.

Sophie had watched as Linh walked away with the Neverseen. On purpose.

Who does that?

Okay, maybe Keefe had done it. But Sophie had reacted the same way to his departure.

The only difference was Tam had gone with them to keep his twin sister safe. To keep her _away _from the bad guys.

But Linh had failed to see that. She walked right into a trap.

If Sophie was being honest with herself, she probably would have had a broken mind by now if it weren't for everything Fitz had done for her.

_Fitz._

Sophie couldn't ask for anyone better. He stuck by her when she wasn't always fun to be around, and always knew what to say to get her heart to flutter.

She didn't know how to express her thanks to him. For everything. So she had said, "thank you".

Those two words didn't even begin to explain how much she cared about him, but it was a start.

_Stop._

A new wave of guilt washed over her. Once again, she was thinking about herself. Something other than a solution to the big problem hanging over her head.

Another reason for her not to be able to sleep.

She sighed.

By now, she knew nothing would get her to go to sleep besides a sedative – which she refused to even look at – so she slid her legs off the side of the bed.

The cool, smooth floor sent goosebumps up her legs.

Outside her door, she knew Sandor would be intently standing guard along with the others. Lately there was no tricking them. No way around them. They would just have to follow her.

Sophie tiptoed to her wardrobe and slid on a heavy cape.

After tying her hair up in a sloppy knot, she opened the door as quiet as possible, so as not to wake her parents up.

"Going somewhere?" Sandor asked softly.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me outside. I need some fresh air." Sophie tried for her sweetest smile.

"Normally, I would say no. Now is not the time to saunter around in the darkness outside."

Sophie's face fell.

"_But_ – ''

Sophie looked up.

"I will make an exception tonight. You could use some fresh air."

_What's that supposed to mean_? She thought as she said, "Thank you, Sandor."

He nodded sheepishly, and as she made her way down the stairs, her bodyguards sought out positions around Sophie.

She grasped the handle and opened the door. A cool wind whipped round her face.

Sophie realized that she had no idea why she was really out here or where she would go.

She decided to improvise.

Sophie found herself at the fountain in their front yard. For some reason, she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Sitting at the edge of the fountain's base, it clicked.

Linh. Fountain. Water.

Just another area to place guilt heavily on her shoulders.

It felt like all the weight of the world was being dropped onto her and she had no way to fix anything.

All the concerns just came to her at once, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Then another.

And another.

The tears gradually sped up until Sophie was sobbing quietly into her knees.

_Sophie?_

Oh. She had forgotten about how Fitz would transmit to check up on her every night.

_I'm here. _Fudge. The words sounded so small and weary in her head. Despite her efforts to sound okay, it sounded exactly like she had been crying.

_What's wrong, Soph?_

_N-nothing. Really, Fitz. I'm fine. _This time was no better.

_It's okay to be sad, Sophie._

She sighed. _I know. It just feels so wrong to cry at a time like this._

_What're you thinking about?_

_Everything. _It was true. She didn't know why, but at that moment, everything hit her like a wall. Every mistake she had made. Every slip-up. Not knowing what to do. Watching her closest friends join the Neverseen.

The tears collected in her eyes again.

_Oh, Sophie. Don't think like that. _Oh, right. Fitz could hear her thoughts.

_I just don't want to cry Fitz. I want to be strong. It feels so impossible right now._

_Ask anyone, and they'll tell you what a strong person you are. Everything that you have been through – you didn't give up and stood tall. I, for one, could never be as brave as you._

_Of course you could. You are. I just don't know why I'm feeling like this. I want it to stop. _She didn't care if she sounded like a pouting baby. It was true.

_You have every right to cry. What you've been through is hard enough – and we had to add Linh to the pile. _

The name caused the tears to spill over. _Yeah, Linh._

Sophie could almost hear Fitz's sigh on the other end.

_I'm guessing you can't fall asleep, _he transmitted gently.

She nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her. But he got the message.

_Me neither._

_See what I mean, Fitz? I'm over here complaining about my stupid problems when everyone else in the world has their own._

For a while, he said nothing.

_I'm sorry. I'll let you go now, _she transmitted.

_No, it's fine. It's not like I'll be falling asleep anytime soon. Hearing your voice is better than lying her alone._

Sophie understood. She felt the same way.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

_I – I don't know what to do, Fitz. Everything is so messed up. I feel so…useless._

_Don't say that._

_Why not? It's not like I'm helping by sitting here pouting._

_But you are. I could list so many times you saved everyone._

She waited for an explanation.

"The night you almost faded because you were worried about Dex. The day you helped stop the barrier of Atlantis from crashing down. The way you think about everyone else's problems before yours, even when yours are so much bigger. When you fixed my dad's mind even when it almost cost you your life. How you did everything you could to save those alicorn babies. How Grady and Edaline were never the same since you came – they are stronger. Because of you. Without you, I never would've found the one I love. The list goes on and on, Sophie."

Her heart warmed with each word.

_The one I love._

She was too distracted crying over his beautiful words that she didn't notice how his voice was right behind her. _Real._

Not until he sat beside her.

Even in her distracted state, she jumped up and grabbed a throwing star from her boot, ready to throw.

But the boy beside her was no threat.

"Oh, Fitz," she whispered. Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

She plopped back down beside him and hugged him so tight, she was afraid he would start gasping for air.

But he didn't.

"I don't deserve you," she sobbed into his embrace.

"You? Not deserving me? I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

She laughed sadly.

Even though Fitz made it better, she still felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the good and the bad.

She truly, truly didn't deserve this boy.

Look at her. Outside on a chilly night, a teary mess, and he still comes all the way just to give her a hug.

A _hug._

He was rubbing slow circles on her back just like Edaline always did.

She wanted to make it up to him.

But right now, she needed this.

She racked her brain for a way to thank him while she still sat in his embrace.

She couldn't just say "Thank you."

But she also couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nothing that really held the heavy meaning of what she wanted to say.

And then it hit her.

"Fitz?"

"Right here," he replied so soft, Sophie barely heard it.

This was it. Now or never.

"I love you."

There. She had done it. The three words that explained exactly how she felt about the boy that first told her the truth. The one that pushed them into becoming cognates. The one who seemed to care about her _so _much, he came to see her in the middle of the night when she was still in her pajamas.

He pulled away.

Uh-oh.

She had done it now.

Fitz grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Sophie Foster, I love you too."

Whoa. Fitz Vacker, Wonderboy Supreme, just said he loved her back.

Sure, she was hoping he would say it back to her.

But now that he actually did, it felt so much more real.

So despite the heavy weight on her shoulders, despite the world seeming like it would end, she smiled.

She actually smiled.

Then she pushed her lips against his.

Sophie didn't know why she did it.

It just felt right.

When they pulled away, her mind should've been fuzzy like it was whenever she kissed him. She shouldn't remember her name or where she was.

Instead her mind was clear.

Fitz gave her clarity.

She smiled again, because in that moment, she knew what to do.

She had a plan.

**AAAAAH! That was honestly really difficult to write. It took me forever to decide how this would play out.**

**I've actually had this story planned for a while, which means I already know what will happen next. Which also means that there will be more chapters. Yay!**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think. If I'm telling the truth, I had planned for Edaline to be the one that knocked some sense into Sophie, but you know how it is – once you start, it just starts spilling out and you can't stop.**

**No? Just me?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the clichéness (not a word) and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I trust you

**Welcome back! Let me just start by saying how sorry I am for making you wait so long for this chapter. I'm actually moving soon so I've been a little busier than usual. But don't worry! I'm still writing!**

**And, I finally included Dex and Keefe! If you're one of those picky people who are like "where's Marella?" or something…well don't expect her. I don't think she'll be included in this particular fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF ONLY I WAS A PUBLISHED AUTHOR WITH THE AMAZING SERIES KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES TO CLAIM. BUT, SURPRISE SURPRISE! I'M NOT. THANKS, SHANNON!**

**Alright, that's covered. R&R please!**

_I have a plan._

Sophie mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

That staring technique? Out the window. Now, every time she felt herself sinking into a wave of despair, she repeated those words.

_I have a plan._

She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was what she _had _to do. To save Tam. To save Linh. Hopefully, if it played out correctly, it would save all elves from the Neverseen's wrath.

These are the thoughts that had kept Sophie going during another grueling week at Foxfire.

Now, though, she and all her friends – Fitz, Biana, Dex, and Keefe – had gathered together at Havenfield to discuss their next course of action.

"I have a plan," she said aloud.

Everyone turned to stare gratefully at her. They had been getting nowhere lately, and the idea of…well, an idea lifted their hopes.

Fitz squeezed her hand reassuringly, which reminded Sophie that they were all waiting to hear her out – including Fitz.

"Alright. Foster, no need to keep us on the edge of our seats. What is this magnificent plan that you claim to have concocted?" Keefe asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Biana elbowed him. "This is serious, Keefe."

Keefe nodded. "This _is _my serious face," he said, scrunching his eyebrows tight and crossing his icy blue eyes, earning a small giggle from Biana.

Sophie cleared her throat.

Everyone fixed their eyes on Sophie rather than Keefe and Biana.

"Go ahead," Fitz prompted, eagerly.

Sophie smiled. "Okay, but you're not going to like it – at first. You'll just have to trust me." She looked at each of them in turn, awaiting their responses.

Keefe's expression softened. "I always do."

Biana said, "You know it."

Dex grinned, saying, "Of course, Sophie," as if it should have been obvious.

_Do I even have to answer that?_

"Yes," Sophie said aloud, turning to Fitz.

"Always. With anything." His teal eyes sparkled proudly.

"Thank you," Sophie said, addressing everyone.

"So…" Biana drawled.

"So…" Sophie decided it would be best just to say it flat out. "I need to contact the Neverseen," she blurted.

In the next couple minutes, her ears rang with "No way's," "Not happening's," or "Uh-uh's."

But she just sat silently, waiting for them to get it out of their systems. She had anticipated this reaction.

What she hadn't expected was for Fitz to sit quietly.

_What're you thinking?_ she transmitted to him.

His crisp, accented voice filled her head. _I'm thinking…well, I'm thinking about all the crazy plans you've ever had – and that we have followed. I know there is more to your plan than what you have said. I trust you._

Even though Sophie should be used to those words by now, her heart seemed to disagree. It fluttered excitedly.

She laced her fingers with Fitz's. Sophie knew how hard it was for him not to react like the others. That gave her confidence.

_Are you sure? I mean, now's your chance to yell at me and let me know what a stupid idea this is._

Fitz smiled. _I'll wait to yell…I have to hear the whole thing first._

"Hey, lovebirds!" Keefe snapped a finger in front of Sophie's face as if to say _Earth to Sophie!_

Sophie averted her eyes from Fitz's. Fitz did the same. But neither denied the fact that Keefe had called them "lovebirds."

"Sophie," Dex inquired, "We all know how smart you are. But has the pressure gotten to you? Why would you even _think _about getting in touch with the Neverseen?"

"She hasn't told us everything yet," Fitz pointed out.

Everyone turned to stare at him in shock – devoid of Sophie – but he stared back as if he hadn't said anything unlike himself.

"Fitz! Did you even hear what she said?" Biana asked. "This is absolutely - "

"Do you have a better idea?" He shot back. "Calm down, guys. At least hear it out before you start rejecting it."

Sophie sighed. "Thanks, Fitz. But, just to give you a heads up, that wasn't even close to the worst part."

The disbelieving glares she received almost made her laugh. Almost.

They had no idea.

Biana scoffed. "What could be worse than contacting murderers? You going to turn yourself into them or something? Pfft," she remarked sarcastically.

When Biana was answered with silence, she shook her head. "I was kidding. You know that, right? You're not seriously thinking…" She trailed off.

"I was," Sophie replied softly, not daring to look at Fitz.

The room fell silent.

When no one protested any further, Sophie decided to relent.

"I'm going to ask them to come meet me along with Tam and Linh. If they agree, and we see both of the twins, I will trade myself in, as the moonlark, for them. They can't resist a deal like that."

"Please tell me this is where Sophie's cleverness seeps in and it's all a fib," Keefe suggested.

'Of course," Sophie replied. "I was thinking we could expertly hide a mini army – gnomes, goblins, whatever – and plan to attack. They will easily expect something like that, and will be on high guard. I know that battle is the last thing we would want to get into right now, but I don't see any other choice."

"So you expect us to just hand you over to them in the middle of full-fledged battle?" Biana asked.

"Yep."

Biana grimaced.

"I can take care of myself. I'll get out of there before anything can happen."

"What if we can't win, Sophie?" Dex asked.

She took a deep breath. "In truth? I don't know. I don't know if we can win. I don't know if the Neverseen will ever give up. But I'm not willing to take the chance and find out. Now's the time to make our move. We've been letting them manipulate us. Letting them toy with our feelings and emotions. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure everyone is ready to take them out once and for all. Now's our chance."

"Why are we even considering his?" Keefe asked. "Have you lost your minds?"

Sophie dared a glance at Fitz. He looked to be deep in thought, not saying a thing.

"I don't like this either," she responded. "But I will _not_ sit back and do nothing while Tam and Linh are who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, possibly hurt or worse. _Especially _when there's a chance we can get them out. Even if that chance is slim, and it means getting involved in the Neverseen's games. I know that if any of you were in my position, you would feel inclined to do the same thing."

Dex sighed. "I hate this. But if I know you, Sophie, I know that you won't take no for an answer. Unless anyone has another idea?"

Biana fidgeted with her sleeve. Keefe stared at his hands in his lap. Fitz kept a solid gaze on the ground.

"Alright, then." Dex relented.

Sophie nodded gratefully at him.

Biana looked on the verge of tears. "I would never want to put you in this situation, Sophie. And I'm sorry that you are stuck in it. But I don't really see how to avoid this. So if it's our _only _option – and I mean only – then you'd better promise me you'll get out of there in one piece."

"I promise."

Keefe cleared his throat. "Personally, I will never voluntarily agree to this plan. But I know that I'm out voted, and that you'll never stop persisting, Foster. Just please be careful."

"I always am."

Keefe's eyebrow seemed to crawl up his face.

"Well, you know what I mean. I will be this time."

"You'd better."

Sophie let out a breath she had been holding. Three out of four had agreed. She just needed…

Fitz hadn't spoken for a while. Sophie had known that he would be the hardest to persuade in the beginning, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Hey guys? Could I, er, speak to Fitz…you know…um, in private?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Biana said, standing upright and pushing the other boys out of the room. When they were on the other side of the doorway, Biana turned around and gave Sophie a wink.

The door clicked shut behind her.

_Here goes nothing, _Sophie thought.

She decided that this conversation would be one to be spoken aloud. It just seemed to serious to discuss telepathically.

"You can yell at me now."

Fitz's lip twitched. "I'm not going to yell at you, Sophie. And I hope that's not what you expect from me."

"It's not. But this is kind of appropriate, don't you think?"

Sophie's answer was a hug. Fitz had leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Not again," he whispered into her shoulder.

"I know," Sophie cooed.

Neither spoke for a few moments.

When Fitz pulled away, his eyes were bloodshot. "You really think that this is our only shot?"

"I truly wish it wasn't. But not all wishes come true."

"If only," he responded.

"But, you know, one of mine did. See, there was this kind, caring, and beautiful elf that I fell in love with. Dark hair, teal eyes, always there for you. Have you meet him?"

Fitz's smile returned faintly, and he decided to play along. "Not sure I have. What happened?"

"Well, I was worried he didn't feel the same about me for a long time. I wished more than anything that he felt the same way. But I still doubted it. Then, one day, he admitted his feelings to me. One of the happiest moments in my life…besides the part with Silveny being in labor, but you know what I mean. The point is, my wish came true." Sophie pulled him in for another hug. "And I couldn't ask for anyone better. So, yes, some wishes come true. But I'm afraid this one is a tad bit too weighty for Santa to drop down my chimney."

"Huh?" Fitz asked, still in her embrace.

"Never mind. All I'm saying is that we'll get through this. Just like we always do. That's a promise."

Fitz stayed silent for a long time. Then, he pulled away and reached for Sophie's hand. He gently pulled it up, and when he did, their cognate rings had snapped together.

He nodded. "I trust you."

**Yay! Chapter 5 is officially up!**

**I'm sorry for the quality, but I wrote most of this late at night…and most of it is dialogue, which can be tricky. I hoped you enjoyed it, though!**

**I'd appreciate ANY reviews, and thanks for reading. *Criticism is welcome!***

**Looking forward to the next chapter,**


	6. Chapter 6: Apporval

**Aaaah! I'm soooo sorry! It's been too long…but I've been pretty busy.**

**I have some good news, though. I'm officially on summer break! I will have much more time to write. I appreciate anyone who has stuck with me though and is still waiting for more. I know that there is only a few, and I hope to grow that number.**

**DISCLAIMER: READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'M LAZY.**

**So here's a little info on the situation in this chapter: Sophie, Fitz, Dex, and Keefe are all there. I know that I didn't make it very obvious, but I promise, they **_**are **_**there. Also, there are a LOT of characters in this chapter, and I guarantee that I will mess quite a bit up…so apologies in advance. Lastly, I wanted to make sure that you know this; this fanfiction mostly focuses on Sophie and Fitz. I'm not one for writing a lot of drama, so I will mostly be focusing on Sophitz. Usually, if there is a lot of drama going on with another character (for example, in this chapter, Sophie's parents) I will briefly discuss it but then resume Sophie's problems, because why not? If this makes no sense, then simply ignore it.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Enjoy!**

Sophie squirmed under the worried glances of her parents.

She and her friends had gathered up all the adults involved with the Blackswan as well as the council to inform them of the plan.

After Fitz had agreed to her plan, the two cognates discussed specifics and worked things out. They wanted to be able to answer any questions their parents had, as well as swiftly end any arguments that came up.

Sophie felt assured that they could win this. They could get them to agree and finally take down the Neverseen once and for all.

So, there she sat, hand intertwined with Fitz's, preparing herself to go through with it.

_Whenever you're ready, Soph._

Sophie flinched at hearing the voice. She hadn't realized how deep in thought she had really been.

_Sophie?_

_Yeah, sorry…I'm just hoping this will go well._

_I know. So am I – except I'm not hoping. I'm knowing. You've done things so much bigger than this, it should be a piece of Mallowmelt._

Sophie giggled at the reference. _Thanks, Fitz. That helps a lot._

_Anytime. Also…I think they're waiting._

Sophie looked up at her parents. All of the adults stared intently at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Alden, Della, Edaline, Grady, Kesler, Juline, the entire Elvin Council, and Mr. Forkle all stood in front of her at Everglen.

It was now or never.

She cleared her throat. "So…um…you're probably all wondering why you're here. And, um, well…we asked you to come here because we have a plan to take out the Neverseen once and for all while also getting Tam and Linh back," she gushed.

Fitz jumped in. "Before we let you know what we have to do, we want to know that you guys will at least hear us out."

The adults didn't seem to like the sound of that.

Bronte shifted. "I think I speak for the entire council, and maybe all of us, when I say that we are tired of the Neverseen's games. We are ready to be rid of them. I know that _I _am ready to hear you out."

Sophie smiled. This was starting off pretty smooth. She couldn't wait to tell them the _actual _plan. Joy (note the intense sarcasm).

"Thank you, Bronte," Sophie replied. "Before we begin, I'd like to know if everyone in this room agrees."  
All the adults bobbed their heads, a handful quite reluctantly.

Sophie wasn't too surprised. Everyone wanted the Neverseen gone.

_They have no idea, _Sophie transmitted to Fitz.

_Yeah, _he agreed. _I just hope they're ready._

"Alright," she began, "The first thing we would have to do is contact the Neverseen."

A few collective gasps could be heard throughout the room, but most just furrowed their brow in confusion, as if to say _why in the world would you want to do that?_

"Let me explain. Somehow, we have to get them to gather their most powerful members in one place. I know no one wants this, but I'm afraid that war is our only answer. We can gather our most powerful and willing elves as well. When we ask the Neverseen to meet us, we make sure they understand that Linh and Tam must come with. Of course, they'll expect battle, so surprise isn't an option. When we know that Tam and Linh are there, safe, we engage in battle." Sophie hesitated to tell them the next part. "And obviously they won't just hand the twins over. That's why they'll come expecting me in exchange."

Sophie waited for a reaction, anything really, but the room remained silent.

Edaline stared at her hands in thought, just as Fitz had done. Grady seemed to be waiting intently for what she would say next.

Fitz squeezed her hand, giving her the courage not to wither under all of the attention.

Councilor Emery cocked his head. "Won't they know that you will simply flee?"

"Well…yes. But I will stay in their hold long enough to fool them. I'm going to need my closest friends and family to act as if it's really happening. It will be hard, but I can do it. As soon as the battle starts they will be too distracted fighting off other elves to notice me. Plus, if I have to, I'll fight my way out of there."

The Council began conversing telepathically, or at least it looked that way to Sophie.

Mr. Forkle took this moment to speak up. "If we did agree to this plan, which I'm not saying we will, but if we do, may I ask; how do we defeat them in battle, Sophie? How do you expect us to win?"

Sophie resisted the urge to tug an eyelash out. This was the one question she had been dreading. Sophie wasn't a combat expert. She didn't know any specifics on who would do what or go where. "To answer your first question…in all honesty, that's not up to me. That's a question you should ask someone who has a bit more battle experience. But I expect us to win because we don't have a choice. It's now or never. We either cower in fear of losing, or rise up to the challenge and deal with them for the last time. I know _I'm _sick and tired of them toying with us. And I'm done with all the kidnapping and having to walk around with dozens of bodyguards – no offense – to be assured safety. I don't think we should have to live with them any longer. It's gotten to a point where we have no choice but war. We are strongest when we work together. If the different species team up, I know we can do it. I'm not saying that it will be easy or something to give little thought to, but just because it's hard doesn't mean it's impossible."

Mr. Forkle moistened his lips. "I'm glad you cleared that up." He turned back to the rest of the Blackswan. They obviously came to a silent agreement, because Mr. Forkle said, "I can't speak for the Council or your parents, but the Blackswan is willing to back you up." He smiled.

Sophie nearly squealed at his approval. She hadn't expected Mr. Forkle to agree so quickly. He tended to be…protective of her most of the time. But this was not the first time she had taken risks for important reasons, and he was finally beginning to see how much Sophie was capable of. Or, he knew her capabilities, and was just holding off. After all, he was the one that created a lot of her. Maybe this was what she was made for.

_Nice job, Soph._

Sophie turned to Fitz to see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, causing her own mouth to curl upwards.

She knew that there were still so many people that had to agree, but the Blackswan was a huge step forward.

Emery shifted his gaze to Sophie's. "The Council realizes that this may be our only option. While we don't enjoy handing you over to the Neverseen so carelessly, we see no other way. The only concern we have is how we will assemble an army. Most elves do not know how to defend themselves, much less engage in combat. This isn't child's play, the Neverseen are strong."

Finally, something Sophie had already discussed with her friends and Fitz.

_I'll take this one, _he transmitted.

Sophie nodded in response.

"You are completely correct," Fitz began, "but think for a moment. The Neverseen don't have anything that we don't. All we have to do is use our abilities to our advantage, like they do, and our elves are equal to theirs. The goblins, ogres, and gnomes that are on our side outnumber theirs immensely. It didn't take us long to learn a bit of self-defense with the goblins, and we have benefited greatly from the effects of it. Our small group has been dealing with the Neverseen for a while, so why should it be any different for the rest of the elves?"

Emery seemed to mull this over in his mind. Or maybe he was having a conversation with the rest of the Council.

After a few seconds of silence, he nodded to himself. Then he turned to Sophie. "Ms. Foster, you have accomplished great things in your somewhat short time here. We have faith that this will be no different. The Council will gather as many combatants as possible and make sure they are suited. All we need is the approval of your parents, and we are ready to do as you say."

Sophie couldn't believe it. The Council must have been more fed up with the Neverseen at this point than she thought. All she needed to do was get her parent's approval.

_You can do it, Soph._

Fitz's crisp, accented voice pierced through her thoughts.

_Here goes nothing._

"Would you mind if I privately had a word with them?" she asked, addressing the rest of the room.

"Not at all," Councilor Oralie replied.

Sophie stood up and led her parents away from the rrom they were currently in. She hesitated at the door. Looking back at everyone in the room, she knew she didn't want to do this alone.

She motioned for Fitz to follow her.

_You sure?_

_Of course. I can't do this without you._

He smiled as he followed her out the door.

Sophie sat her parents down at the table in the room out of earshot.

She grasped Fitz's hand in hers and they stood in front of the two waiting adults.

"So…mom, dad…what do you think?"

Edaline rushed out of her seat and pulled Sophie in for a hug. "I believe that you can do this, Sophie," she whispered. "If you're really okay with this, then I won't be the one that holds you back. It's just hard to put in danger intentionally. I know you'll be careful, but as your mom, it's my job to tell you. So be careful." Edaline pulled away.

Sophie nodded. "Thanks. And I will be." She offered her most reassuring smile.

Edaline sat back down and waited for Grady's response.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you can do this, Soph. I just…" he paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Edaline's right. I guess you have our approval."

Sophie knew that he was thinking about Jolie. But she also knew she _had _to do this. Which is why she _would_ come back.

Sophie couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around the both of them and squeezed them tightly. Tears welled in her eyes.

Fitz stood somewhat awkwardly behind them. Sophie stepped back and pulled him into the group hug. It was a family hug. And he was no doubt family.

"Thanks you guys. I won't disappoint." She almost added _and this will _not _be our last hug, _but she bit her tongue. She found it odd that she was thanking people because they were letting her give herself over to the Neverseen. But it didn't really matter.

"You never do," Grady replied.

How did she get some awesome parents?

After Sophie finally ended their lengthy hug, the four elves stepped back into the occupied room.

Councilor Emery wasted no time. "Well?"

"I believe it's time for you to do as I say," Sophie replied with a smirk. That earned her a small smile from Bronte, Oralie, and Terik.

"I believe we are."

Eventually everyone began standing up to leave and start the preparations. They all knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and wanted to get ready right away.

Most of the group moved towards the door, and as soon as Sophie and Fitz weren't surrounded by elves, Fitz picked her up and spun her around. "I knew you could do it," he said.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she shot back with a smile. Then she closed the space between their lips for a quick kiss. She flt a burst of confidence in her chest as soon as she was in his arms, and knew right then and there that no matter what happened, Tam and Linh were going to be safe soon. She was so engrossed in being close to Fitz that she hadn't noticed the room fall silent.

They pulled apart from each other and looked around them.

_Oh. That's right. We haven't told them, _she transmitted sheepishly to her cognate and love.

His hand went to the back of his neck.

_Looks like we won't have to._

**So that's it!**

**Honestly, I hate this chapter. It's all over the place, it's sloppy, and the events don't really make sense. If you couldn't tell, I'm just trying to build up to the battle as fast as possible. **

**I just needed everyone in on the plan and decided to smoosh it into one chapter. The only part I really liked was the ending because of the nice Sophitz in there.**

**I've had a really juicy plan for the battle since before I started this, and I really want to get to it. I guess it really shows in the quality of my work. Apologies.**

**Anywho, have a great day and let me know what you think!**

**Message me and we can talk.**

**Until next time,**

** .**


	7. Chapter 7: Cotton Candy

**Hulllo**** Keepers!**  
**Are you ready for some pure Sophitz?**  
**Are you ready to completely toss aside the plot for a bit and focus on our two favorite characters?**  
**Well I sure hope you are because I didn't feel like writing all technical and stuff...so here we are!**  
**Hope you enjoy this and just an fyi; the first sentence has to do with the ending of the 6th chapter.**  
**Read on!**

Biana's squeals _still_ echoed in Sophie's head.

After everyone had left Havenfield, Fitz's parents decided to stay and discuss technicalities with Edaline and Grady.  
Sophie decided she was done thinking about the Neverseen, and dragged Fitz out to Calla's Panakes tree.  
There they sat, watching the blossoms fall through the air around them as the sky shifted from blue to pink.  
"Cotton candy," Sophie murmured, remembering the sweet human candy made purely from spun sugar.  
"Hmm?"  
Sophie glanced at Fitz. "The sky. It looks like a human candy Amy used to love."  
Fitz nodded.  
It was several moments later when he turned to face her. "Sophie?"  
She hummed in response.  
"Are you -" he hesitated. "Are you happy here?"  
Sophie shifted her position so she was facing him. She hadn't realized he was worried about that. She had no idea it was among his concerns.  
She raised her eyebrow quizzically, silently asking him what was on his mind.  
Fitz swallowed. "The human world was such a big part of your life. And we...I just took it all away from you in the blink of an eye. And when Amy was here - you looked as if you wanted to stay in that moment forever. You had such a perfect life, and without giving you a choice, it was pulled out of your grasp. I - I want you to be happy, so if -"  
Sophie put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.  
Teal met brown, and Fitz searched her eyes for an answer. Pleading for him to be wrong.  
Sophie sighed. "Fitz listen to me." She intertwined her fingers with his. "Bringing me here, to the place where I belong, was the _best _decision you stubborn elves could've ever made. To put it simply, my life as a human...it sucked. I was bullied. And nothing made sense. I was so...alone." Her eyes moistened at the memory. "The moment you took my hand, the instant my world turned upside down, I knew there was more. I knew that something was missing. Sure, it's difficult to adjust. And, yes, I was overjoyed when Amy remembered me. But Amy - and the rest of my human family - are the only things I want to remember from my horrid life as a human." She took a deep, shaky breath. "It was hard, Fitz. I was scared."  
Fitz caressed her knuckles. She cursed herself for crying as she wiped a rebellious tear off her face.  
"But then you came. And even with the Neverseen at every corner, and the pressure to fit in...Fitzroy Avery Vacker, I couldn't be happier with you at my side."  
Fitz was quiet for a moment. He reached up and tucked a stray piece of Sophie's honey blonde hair behind her ear, wiping a tear off her face as his hand retreated.  
Tingles spread on her face where Fitz had made contact. Sophie wasn't sure what was going through his mind.  
"Fitz?"  
Sophie didn't expect him to embrace her with a tight hug. She felt him shake a bit, indicating he was crying. _Whoa._ Fitz rarely cried.  
"Why are you crying?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.  
Fitz seemed like he was stifling sobs.  
"Sophie. You're so brave. And you always focus on the positive. You're so quick to take care of everyone else as if what you've got to deal with isn't enough." He pulled away, no longer crying.  
"I guess what I'm getting at is, how do you do it? You don't deserve to have people picking on you. You don't deserve to be lonely. You shouldn't have to be scared in a place where you belong. I take you away from the bullying and loneliness only to replace it with murderers and judgy noble stuck-ups." He paused. "I just want you to be happy," he whispered.  
Sophie wiped at her eyes. Tears threatened to spill over. No one had ever said something like that to her before.  
Her heart swelled with gratefulness as she looked into his eyes.  
She couldn't help it. She started to cry. Heavily.  
"Oh, Soph." Fitz appeared startled at her sudden outburst. She leaned into him and he let her cry into his shoulder.  
Sophie sniffled. "No one's ever said something like that to me."  
Fitz resumed caressing her knuckles. "Well, they should have. You're _so _much more than you think you are, Sophie."  
She sighed. "Well isn't this fun. I come out here to get away from it all and end up crying buckets."  
Fitz chuckled. "You can cry whenever you want to, Sophie. Just give me a call."  
She laughed. "You're the best."  
"That where you're wrong._ You're_ the best."  
"Oh yeah. Me with my freaky eyes and -"  
Fitz cut her off. "Your eyes are gorgeous."  
Sophie blushed immensely. "I'd be happy to trade."  
She leaned on his shoulder and stared into the sunset.  
"And I don't think I've ever told you this before, and I apologize, but...you are beautiful. I mean it."  
"Are you _trying _to make me look like a tomato?" She attempted to brush the compliment off, but it had really struck something in her.  
_She was beautiful. _  
"Tomato?"  
"You've never had one?"  
"Maybe. But I don't remember," he replied sheepishly.  
"Oh. Well they're red."  
Fitz laughed.  
One of Sophie's favorite sounds.

"The sky is so pretty," she commented subtly.  
"Like cotton candy," he smiled.  
"Yeah. Like that."  
Sophie fell asleep to the soft tickles of Fitz absentmindedly playing with her hair.

/ /\

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_  
Sophie heard the faint noise from inside her bedroom.  
It had been a day since the night she had gotten everyone to agree to the plan. So much had already been done in preparation in that short time.  
"Sophie?" Mr. Forkle asked, his voice muffled from her imparter.  
"Sorry. Someone's at the door."  
"Oh. I'll let you go now, as long as you understand everything we've discussed."  
"Of course. It sounds perfect. I think this might work," she stated hopefully.  
"I hope so." Mr. Forkle's face blinked out of view and the screen went black.  
Sophie ran down the stairs. "Coming!"  
Edaline and Grady were out. They were working with the Vacker's to help prepare the elves who were willing to fight.  
She stopped in front of the door and smoothed her dress. She ran her fingers through her hair while wondering who could be on the other side of the door. She hadn't been expecting anybody.  
She swung it open and grinned when she saw who it was. Fitz.  
"Hey, Soph."  
"Fitz!" She rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.  
He laughed at her enthusiasm.  
Sophie pulled away. "Why are you here?"  
Fitz mocked offense. "Do you not want me here?"  
Sophie giggled. "Depends. What's behind your back?"  
Fitz held his hands firmly and obviously behind him.  
"Something for you." He looked behind her. "Are you here alone?" he asked suddenly, worried.  
"Sandor's just over there." She pointed with her shoulder into the kitchen. "And Grizel?"  
Fitz shrugged. "Somewhere around here."  
"The others are stationed around the house."  
Fitz nodded.  
They stood for a few moments of silence staring into each other's eyes.  
Fitz blinked. "Oh right." He handed her an overstuffed bag. "For you." He smiled excitedly.  
Sophie looked closer at the pale pink bag. Only, it wasn't pink. It was clear.  
She blinked. She couldn't believe it.  
_Cotton candy._  
"Wha - how - you...I can't believe it!"  
Fitz's smile only grew.  
"Fitz! How did you get this?" Sophie nearly started dancing with joy.  
"I _may _have had to break some rules. Grizel knows. As long as we keep this between you and me..."  
Sophie understood. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him out to the Panakes tree.  
They sat together, snacking on the sweet sugary candy and savoring the light texture that melted when in contact with their tongues.  
"Fitz?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."

**Chapter 7 for you folks!**  
**Please inform me if I've spelled any of the original kotlc words incorrectly, because I would love to know.**  
**Hope you got at least a few feels from this, and I'll try to update soon. **  
**Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**  
**Have an amazing day and keep being you! ❤️❤️**  
**~ Grace**


	8. Chapter 8: Numbers

**Welcome back! I ****_finally_**** pulled myself together and wrote...this. **  
**Definitely not proud of it - at ****_all_** \- **but it's something. Please let me know if I made any mistakes; I want to fix them.**

**Also, this chapter is mostly for the reader. It's basically informing you on what's been going on the past few weeks in the Elvin world and what their *cough* army *cough* looks like.**

**Enjoy! The next chapter is in the making 3**

She was _actually_ doing this.

It was no longer something of the future.

But boy, was it a _lot _of work.  
Alden, Della, Grady, Edaline, and Mr. Forkle had worked to recruit all different types of "warriors," per say.

Alden had made an alliance with King Dimitar, scoring them around 15 battle ready ogres.

Sophie glanced behind her.

There they stood, shamknivs and daggers in hand.

Edaline had gathered at least thirty gnomes who were more than willing to fight.

The gnomes were gathered to the right, surrounded by tactfully placed goblins.

Woltzer and Lovise were responsible for that.

Queen Hilda had agreed to send around thirty goblins to fight. They were professionally trained in combat and all had plenty of throwing stars and other weapons hidden from sight.

Other goblins had been sent to train the some odd sixty elves that had been gathered. Ro, Sandor, Bo, and Grizel had participated in that.

The ogres and goblins had taught them the basics. Some of them were already trained in self defense (much like Della), while others were able to use their abilities in combat.

The teachers from Exillium **(is that how it's spelled?) **had come and prepared them to use things like telekinesis during a fight.

Sophie craned her neck.

Around sixty elves fanned out behind the ogres. They all looked grim, as if they knew this wasn't going to be all mallowmelt and alicorns.

Since Alden was an emissary, he had also gathered a group of around thirty dwarves. Currently, they were underground, but if the need for backup ever came up, they were ready.

On Sophie's direct right, Fitz grasped her hand.

Next to Fitz stood Dex, prepared as ever with new gadgets Tinker had helped him create.

On Sophie's left, Keefe ran a hand through his hair.

On Keefe's left was Biana. She was surveying the ground in front of them, waiting for a sign.

Mr. Forkle, Grady, and Edaline stood a few feet to the right.

Sophie's parents were hand in hand, obviously anxious for what was to come. She sent them a reassuring smile. She wasn't sure how reassuring it was, considering her stomach was front flipping and her grasp on Fitz's hand was cutting off circulation.

Grizel, Sandor, Woltzer, Lovise, Ro, Sandor, Tarina, and the other body guards were placed around Sophie and her friends on either side.

The rest of the Black Swan, mostly consisting of gnomes and dwarves, were positioned next to the ogres.

Each elf was armed with a melder, a variety of goblin throwing stars, and, of course, their abilities.

Sophie pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Only one thing was missing.

The Neverseen.

Fitz noticed her tension.

He leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

_It's all going to work out, _he promised.

Sophie sighed. _Fitz...I'm scared, _she admitted.

He nodded. _You have every right to be scared. Otherwise, I'd be concerned. _He paused. _You're talking a huge risk. But look around. We are _all _willing to take that risk. We're _all _behind you..._I'm _behind you._

Sophie smiled at that.

But her smile dropped as she realized one thing.

She didn't want to say goodbye.

But she was out of time.

They were here.

**Ooh cliffhanger!**

**I apologize for the shortness, next chapter should be longer. The next one is also in Fitz's third person POV.**

**So, in the next chapter will NOT explain what the Neverseen look like and what their numbers are. Sincerest apologies. You'll have to use your imaginations XD If you do have Wattpad though, I included a sloppy sketch of what it will look like over there.**

**Thanks** **for reading and stay awesome**!

**~ Grace**


	9. Chapter 9: It All Goes Wrong

**_Fitz_**

Fitz was nervous.

He knew Sophie could handle it.

He knew this could all go wrong easily.

He sure as heck knew how much danger Sophie was putting herself in.

But...

He trusted her.

And he knew Sophie would make it through this.

Because he knew he couldn't live without her.

Fitz remembered how Sophie had written the letter for the Neverseen. Before he had a chance to read it, she had left it for them, and they had taken it.

At the time, Fitz's mind had been on other things. So he hadn't pressed.

Now, though, he couldn't take his mind off of the fact.

Everything was wiped from his mind when the Neverseen showed up.

But not from fear.

The elves heavily outnumbered the Neverseen.

But Fitz was sure they would've gathered everyone at their disposal.

_Was this really all they had?_

Sophie's hand - which was currently clasped in his - began to shake.

_You're okay,_ he transmitted.

She turned to him. He thought he recognized a flash of guilt in her eyes, but...

No. Not possible. Fitz had worked so hard to keep her mind intact, he wouldn't accept it.

Sophie took a deep breath. _I'm okay, _she repeated.

Fitz nodded in agreement. _You can do this. In and out. I trust you._

Sophie allowed a small smile to crease her face. _I love you._

He chuckled. _I love you, too._

And he did. Sophie was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

He loved her. It felt amazing to be able to say it to her face to face.

Sophie turned back towards their enemy. "Here we go," she mumbled to herself.

From the front of the small army, Lady Gisela stepped forward. She smiled and directed her gaze to Sophie. "I knew you would want these two back sooner or later." She gestured behind her to where two cloaked figures held Tam and Linh.

Fitz shuddered as he recognized the disgusting hoods of black surrounding their bodies.

Lady Gisela continued. "The moonlark for the two outcasts. Let's make this quick."

Fitz briefly wondered how someone could expect an all out _war _to be quick.

Sophie stepped forward. "So you understand our deal," she said, loud and clear.

Gisela smiled. "Oh, I understand."

Sophie tensed. "I need a moment, if you wouldn't mind."

Surprisingly, Lady Gisela nodded.

******_Sophie_**

Sophie walked up to Mr. Forkle.

He played his part well, face grim, eyes teary.

Sophie's eyes welled as she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for everything," she murmured in his ear. When they pulled apart, Mr. Forkle reached out and wiped at a tear on her face.

"Great job," he smiled. "and the best of luck."

Next, Sophie had to say "goodbye" to her parents.

This time, she didn't even try to stop her tears.

Inside of the threesome hug, Grady whispered, "keep it up, kiddo. Love you." And Edaline: "you're doing great. I'll see you later."

Sophie's heart wrenched.

After that, she hugged Dex, Biana, and Keefe.

Biana was in tears (well played, Biana).

Dex told her to, "be careful. Stay safe."

And Keefe said, "don't break your promise, Foster. You're doing great."

She smiled at each one in turn, memorizing every last feature, before moving to Fitz.

She kissed him full on the lips before wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"I love you so, so much," she whispered. "Never forget that."

She pulled away. "And I hope you know that I _do _trust you. With my life."

Sophie could see the suspicion rising in Fitz, so she started to go.

Fitz turned her back around and pulled _her _in for a hug this time. "You are a fantastic actor."  
Then he transmitted, _you're going to get out. Everything will be fine. Okay?_

Sophie forced a smile. _Okay._

**_ Fitz_**

As Sophie moved away, Fitz couldn't ignore the warning alarms going off in his mind.

Biana came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Fitz shook his head slightly. "Something's not right."

Biana chose not to answer.

Sophie stopped in between the two mini armies. "Release the twins first."

For the second time that day, Fitz was surprised by Lady Gisela's actions.

She waved at the two Neverseen holding Tam and Linh. The figures - none to gently - released them.

Woltzer and Lovise rushed forward and took them back to the lines.

They couldn't risk Tam or Linh attempting to stop this - they weren't informed on the plan.

Luckily, the Song twins seemed to catch on, and they didn't struggle.

Sophie then walked forward.

She was officially on their side.

This was the moment Colborn (the ogre that would call the battle orders and formations) was supposed to shout –

"ATTACK!"

But before anyone could rush forward, Sophie stepped up.

"Stand down, Colborn!"

Fit'z eyes widened. This had not been part of the plan.

Colborn had been given simple briefings before the battle:  
1) do what you do best, and  
2) the moonlark gives orders.

The elves watched in complete confusion and silence as Colborn held out his hand to stop the entire gathering.

Fitz looked at Sophie. _What is she doing?_

Sophie made quick eye contact but turned away swiftly.

She squared her shoulders. "The moonlark for the twins. That was the deal. I - I'm really sorry."

Lady Gisela smiled as she walked up to Sophie, laying an arm on her shoulders.

Grady stepped forward. "Sophie, what is going on?" he asked in a warning tone.

Sophie wiped quickly at her eyes. "We made a deal. I knew from the beginning that fighting wouldn't be the answer. It would get us no where and only cost us our lives. And in such little time? We were kidding ourselves."

Edaline moved next to Grady. "What are you talking about, Sophie?"

Sophie sighed as she removed Keefe's mom's arm from around her shoulders. Then she turned to Fitz. "F-Fitz, check your pocket."

Fitz hesitated. His pocket? What was Sophie doing? "Sophie, what –?"

"Just...just look."

Fitz didn't take his eyes off of Sophie as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. How in the Lost Cities did it get there?

His mind flashed to when Sophie had given him a lengthy hug - two, actually. She must have slipped it in unknowingly.

Finally, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Mr. Forkle, and the Ruewens over his shoulder, Fitz unfolded the note.

As his eyes skimmed the words, he realized it was the letter Sophie had sent the Neverseen, maybe a replica.

It read:

_Gisela_,

_I know what you're after. You know what I'm asking._

_I'll give you what you want if you return the twins safely to us._

_Two weeks from now, the elves will be gathered at __Luckyfield__ with a force of goblins, ogres, dwarves, and gnomes._

_They will be expecting a battle, and they will be expecting to win. I've got something else in mind._

_Gather some forces, and meet us there. There won't be a fight._

_You give us the twins, and you have me. The moonlark._

_After you have me, you make a public vow to not harm anyone. I can't stop you from your work, from your goal, but the hurting has got to stop._

_I'll see you then._

_ ~ the moonlark_


	10. Chapter 10: It All Goes WrongAgain

**Guys! I'm the most sorry any human being's ever been for making you wait this long!**

**I really wanted to write more and make this longer, but I figured you guys needed something to sustain you in this unbearable wait.**

**So enjoy! But be warned...major cliffhanger. Side affects can vary. Proceed at your own risk ;)**

_**Fitz**_

As the paper slipped from Fitz's grasp, Dex caught it and held it out for the others to see more clearly.

But Fitz had seen it. Crystal clear.

This was wrong. Sophie was supposed to follow the plan, and then come back to him safely.

He'd trusted her, and she'd-she'd...

_She'd sacrificed her own well being for the rest of them._

Fitz glanced at Sophie.

He wanted to blame her. Blame someone. He _needed_ to be angry. It was just his nature.

But when he took a look at her, he knew he couldn't. This was hard enough for her.

He could tell she was holding back tears, and the way she had lied to everyone must've come close to breaking her.

Fitz was helpless.

Sophie had put them in between a rock and a hard place. What could they do?

The options were running thin.

But...Fitz wasn't going to except that the goodbye he'd just staged was real.

He came to a decision.

He wasn't going to let her go. Even though there was nothing _they _could do, there might be something _he _could do.

Fitz owed Sophie that. And if she could do it, than he could do it too.

Only problem: he had no idea _what_ to do.

Grady stepped away from the group huddled around Dex. "Sophie, I understand you're doing this with good intentions. But there's a better answer! Sometimes it takes time-you taught me that."

Fitz could tell Grady was close to mesmerizing the entire population just to get Sophie back on their side. This was exactly what Grady had wanted to avoid.

Sophie looked at him with loving eyes. "I know, dad. But I don't want a temporary fix. No one else has come up with a better answer, and this was my solution." Her eyes passed over the mass of species that had gathered to fight for justice. "This is so much better than losing any one of you. Not one of you can tell me you'd rather this than massacre." She found Grady's eyes again. "Let me fix this, dad. I finally found my purpose-and I'm ready to fulfill it."

Grady shook his head. "This isn't it."

But Sophie wasn't listening. Her mind was made up.

She turned to Lady Gisela. "I've done my part, now it's your turn."

All eyes landed on Gisela. She smiled. "What're you talking about? You've got your twins, there's nothing more to it."

Sophie's jaw clenched.

Then Keefe came up behind Fitz. "Mom!" _Oh_ _boy. _"Sophie is doing _so_ much for you, and you can't even make a freaking vow to stop _harming _p-"

Sophie interrupted him. "Lady Gisela. You're a mother. You understand what it feels like when your own blood is in danger, don't you?"

Keefe gasped as Bo came up from behind him with a knife to the throat. "What the-"

Gisela's fist clenched.

Sophie continued. "Bo! What're you doing?!"

Bo's grim response was, "I'm helping. Make the vow, Gisela, or your son won't live to see another day."

Gisela scoffed. "It's all an act! You're on their side, a mere servant."

Bo growled. "Wanna bet?" he asked, applying more pressure to his dagger. Keefe gasped.

"Bo!" he croaked. "What the heck!"

Fitz watched intently as the situation unfolded. Bo was up to something, but even if it was just an act, the thin trail of blood on Keefe's chest sure looked real.

The other bodyguards advanced towards Bo. "Stay where you are," he stated calmly.

Nothing more needed to be said.

Sophie was watching Fitz, no doubt wondering what he was doing.

He had slowly started inching towards Bo and Keefe, and so far, no one had noticed besides Sophie.

Or so he thought. A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and he was yanked back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ro hissed. "Are you trying to get my charge killed?"

Fitz shook his head. "I'm doing _something. _Besides, I'm pretty sure Bo is working with Sophie. Keefe's fine."

Ro rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. But you don't know Bo like I do. One death means nothing if he helps save an entire population."

Fitz glanced at Keefe. Maybe Ro was right. But he would _not _stand there and do nothing.

**_Sophie_**

Sophie was sweating.

On the inside, she was running around in circles, screaming that her plan was not going quite as planned.

On the outside, though, she kept it calm and cool, keeping an eye on everything. This had to be timed _perfectly._

_Calm down, _she chided herself. She needed to analyze her situation.

Keefe had a knife to his throat. Bo was the one holding the knife.

Lady Gisela wasn't buying it, and to be frank, neither was Sophie.

But there was one thing that really had Sophie worried.

Fitz.

Fitz was going to do something.

She could see it in the way he too was analyzing the situation, and the way he kept looking at Sophie with determination.

Sophie desperately wanted to transmit to him and tell him to stay put. But she couldn't risk it.

So instead she attempted talking with her eyes. She sent a silent message, looking straight into his gaze.

_Don't. Move._

And...then it all went wrong.

**Dun, dUn, dUuUuUn!**

**Comment what you think is gonna happen →**

**Stay amazing and thanks so so so much for your patience!**

**Love ya ️**


	11. Chapter 11: Revealed

**Holy ****_schist._**

**You guys are absolutely incredible.**

**You've waited, and waited, and ****_waited _****for an update, and I haven't delivered.**

**I slumped myself with that last cliffhanger, I have to admit. I wasn't planning on ending the chapter there, but I figured I should just write down 'It all went ****wrong'**** and deal with it later.**

**Bad idea.**

**So, to those of you here from the beginning, ****_thank the gods_**** you're still here, and to those of you who have just discovered this, voted, or added it to a reading list, lucky you. Here's an update.**

**I present you with a load of drama, trickery, and my own failing at making a master plan and really just messing everything up in the process.**

**Yeah. The confidence is soaring.**

**_Sophie_**

Sophie was starting to think that her plan was a bad idea.

Unfortunately, it was too late to back out.

She was going to push forward and hope for the best.

She gave the slightest nod towards the elves, praying that her message would get through.

The initial shock of Bo holding a _dagger _to Keefe's neck still hadn't worn off, but Sophie was determined to work around it.

Or with it.

She cleared her throat. The curious onlookers hushed at once, awaiting what the moonlark had to say.

"Gisela!" She took one more painful look at Keefe. "Bo is prepared to––" she swallowed, "to kill Keefe if he has to. We have plenty of witnesses here. Just make. The. Vow."

Sophie would die before she let that happen to Keefe, but Gisela didn't––

"Hah! You wouldn't lay a finger on my son's head, moonlark. The point of my signing of the treaty is so that no one will be harmed. Now, I suggest you cooperate as we have planned, or there _will _be consequences." Gisela examined her nails.

Sophie glared in Bo's direction. It was a foolish move on his part, and she was depending on him to fix it. "You're right. _I _would never harm Keefe. But _I _am not the one holding a knife to his neck, am I?"

Gisela shook her head. "You're not changing my mind."

Sophie had to keep talking.

"But I will try." She thought quickly. "What is your goal? What are you going to gain from this?" As she spoke, her eyes darted from the elve's side to the Neverseen's. "There is nothing. In a world that wants peace, bringing chaos will get you nowhere."

Gisela tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you quite finished?"

Sophie saw a swift movement out of the corner of her eye. "In fact, I am."

Gisela studied her face. "What are you up to, child?"

Sophie smiled. "Just...buying some time."

A look of realization, and maybe a hint of fear overcame Gisela's face. She had only started to turn to her followers when her hands were yanked behind her back, bound by some type of rope. Sophie recognized it as the rope from Havenfield.

Her captor materialized behind her.

Sophie nodded appreciatively. "Della."

"Sophie," Della greeted. She yanked Gisela around so that she was able to see that all of the once widely awake Neverseen behind her had now fallen into a deep slumber. Gisela gasped.

"What have you done?" she spat.

Sophie walked straight up to her face. "You have one last chance to make the vow. Unless you want to end up like them."

Gisela narrowed her eyes. "Asleep? Oh no, I'm absolutely _petrified."_

"So, that's a no, then?"

Gisela did not answer.

Sophie stuck her hand in a hidden pocket, pulling out a fistful of gleaming orange dust. "Sleep well!"

Sophie plugged her nose, urging Della to do the same. They both took a step away from Lady Gisela, watching as she crumpled to the ground, like a doll a small child had grown bored of.

Sophie couldn't help herself, she high-fived Della.

"Thank you so much, Della."

"It was my pleasure."

Sophie turned to face the hundreds of sleeping Neverseen. The elve's dwarves should have taken care of the Neverseen's by now, so Sophie pushed the worry out of her mind.

"Biana!" She called. "Edaline?"

The two appeared so suddenly in front of her that she gave a very visible jump. "There you are," she breathed, relieved.

Edaline swept Sophie into a hug. "You did it! My brave little girl."

Sophie returned the hug. "_We _did it."

And then Sophie remembered something.

"Keefe!"

Keefe was sitting, awestruck, and now very much free from Bo's grasp, on the grass. Sophie rushed to him.

"Are you okay? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea Bo would go that far––"

Sophie stopped as she was enveloped in a second hug from Keefe. "It's okay, Foster. Let's just...not do this again."

Sophie nodded, so happy she could cry.

Until Bo stepped up.

Sophie whirled on him. "What were you _thinking? _You could've seriously hurt him, I didn't ask you to _draw blood! _I––"

Sophie stopped as she realized she was surrounded by the other elves.

Bo patted her shoulder. "We'll talk later." Sophie could've sworn she saw a smile creasing his face.

"Sophie?"

Sophie looked up at Dex, Grady, Fitz, and _many _others.

Questions came at her so fast, she couldn't keep up.

"What was _that?"_

"How did you––?"

"Why in the world wasn't I involved in this?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you––?"

"OKAY!"

The questions came to an abrupt halt.

Sophie exhaled. "I know you're confused, and you want answers. And I promise, I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry for lying." She bit her lip as a fresh burst of guilt spread in her chest. She pushed it aside. It had worked out, hadn't it?

She pulled out her imparter, and Councillor Oralie appeared on the screen. "Oralie? Where are you guys?"

Oralie smiled. "It worked?"

"Yeah. But we need to evacuate the Neverseen before it wears off. Are you on your way?"

Oralie looked up from her imparter. "Here," she said simply.

Sophie turned away from the crowd around her. From the outskirts of forest came the entire council, observing the sleeping bodies that were scattered across the field.

"Well done!" Councillor Terik called. He snapped a glowing circle around Gisela's hands, untying the rope. Sophie figured it was a type of handcuff.

Sophie turned to Sandor, who stood still, obviously trying to hide his surprise on the entire matter.

"Sandor? Would you mind helping them?"

Sandor cleared his throat, sending Sophie a weary look. "I will. But we're going to have a long talk about this later." He glared pointedly in the direction of Bo, scowling. "A long, long talk." He stomped off.

Sophie shook her head slightly as he walked away. She could handle a bit of argument if she'd just helped stop the Neverseen.

Once more, she turned to the gathering behind her. "Alright. I need our strongest levitators over there with the council," she announced, directing her voice toward the elves.

The initial shock had worn off a bit, and they had realized this wasn't something to take their time with. A group of 20 elves surged forward, ready to assist the council.

Sophie watched as they went, admittedly surprised at the lack of argument and questions. They were here to get the job done, just as she was.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Della calmly talking to Alden, who looked a bit distraught, and struggled to keep a calm disposition.

Not too far from them, Sophie waved to Grady, who was smiling proudly. Initially, Sophie was only going to inform Edaline on the plan, but she realized it could cause Grady some real mind damage if he thought the whole thing real.

But he did do a great job acting. People had been too busy paying attention to him to notice that Edaline, Biana, and Della had slipped away.

Sophie felt the leftover slumberroot powder in her pocket. She held it out for the elve's side to see. "Slumberroot powder," she explained.

Mr. Forkle shook his head. "I understand what it is, Ms. Foster, but _how_ did you get your hands on something so rare?"

Sophie's eyes flickered to her cluster of bodyguards, who had joined Sandor with the council. "That's something I'll have to keep to myself."

_I'll tell you later, _she transmitted to Fitz.

She had been trying to avoid his eye contact, afraid of his reaction. But the second she finished the transmission, he jumped on her in a hug, whispering, "I should've known. You're so clever. You had me so scared." His rambles didn't stop until she gently said, "Fitz, I'll fill you in on everything later. It's been quite a day. Meet me at Havenfield tonight. Right now, I have to go with the council and work a few things out."

Fitz nodded, pulling away with a soft kiss on her cheek.

As she walked away towards the council, her blush deepened. Fitz was probably wondering why she wasn't bringing him along.

_I would ask you to join me, but I don't think the council will take it very well. I'll be back before you know it._

Fitz responded, _Of course. I'll make sure we get everyone home safe. See you later, Soph._

She so badly wanted to run back to him, and tell him everything, from how scared she was, to how bad she felt about lying to him, even to how Biana almost let it slip. The council had insisted she tell as few people as possible or it wouldn't work.

Her sobs of joy and relief would have to be saved for another time, though.

Sophie had a job to finish.


	12. Chapter 12: Permission and Apologies

**_Fitz_**

Fitz was in utter shock.

Unfortunately, he soon learned that there was no time for being shocked.

Sophie Foster—aka the love of his life—had just singlehandedly (with a little bit of help from his mom, sister, and Edaline) taken down a good chunk of the Neverseen, apologized for lying, and casually walked off.

Gosh, he loved her for it.

Sophie wasn't just special—she was _incredible._

Thoughts ran through his head a million miles an hour, but Fitz shook them off.

Sophie had worked hard to get this far. He was going to help her finish it.

As he walked beside Grady (who wore a broad, proud smile on his face) Fitz looked around.

Elves, dwarves, goblins, even ogres were herded in a group heading back to their respective homes. Biana, Della, the twins, and Edaline had all gone with Sophie and the Councillors. Fitz had promised Sophie he would get them all back safe, so he was keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Grady nudged him. "Sophie was pretty great back there, huh?" He was now flashing one of those troublemaker smirks—that Fitz knew all too well, spending much of his time with Keefe.

A blush spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Yeah. Er—so you were in on it the entire time?"

Grady nodded. "I guess Sophie realized that she would've been locked in her room for the rest of eternity if I had been clueless."

Fitz agreed. But he knew there was one more thing. He'd seen Grady in action, controlling the minds of other beings, and it wasn't his most pleasant memory.

Of course, Fitz kept these thoughts to himself. He needed Grady on his good side, considering he seemed to be very concerned with Sophie's love life.

Grady's smile eventually faded to a calm, satisfied expression, as if the future was set in stone and there were no complications.

Fitz hated to ruin it, but he knew this conversation had to happen.

"Hey, um, Grady?"

Grady looked at him quizzically.

Fitz drew in a long, deep breath. "Sophie did do amazing today, you're right. I—I wanted to talk to you about that. I know it's been crazy lately, and I haven't been able to reach out to you. But…I really, really like your daughter. And I just wanted to make sure you're okay with that. That you're okay with her returning the feelings." Fitz mentally facepalmed. Why couldn't he just say it? He glanced at Grady, who was raising an eyebrow and seemed to be holding back a laugh. "I wanted to get your permission to date her."

There. He said it. Now all he needed was an answer. He kept his gaze directed at the ground as he waited patiently.

Much to Fitz's surprise, Grady placed a hand on his shoulder.

Fitz looked up in mild surprise.

Grady shook his head, a small but sad smile on his face. "I remember when Brant came to me with those exact words. The young man was completely lovesick. At the time, I felt honored. Honored to see Jolie affecting someone like that. Brant…Brant became blinded by his love for her though. And…well, you know how that turned out. And then, Sophie showed up. She's something special, Fitz. She really is."

Fitz smiled slightly in agreement.

"I don't want what happened to Jolie to happen to Sophie. She doesn't deserve that."

Fitz reached up to touch Grady's hand. "And neither did Jolie."

Grady made eye contact, and Fitz held it.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I…well, I think I love her."

Grady nodded slowly. "I will give you my assent."

Fitz nodded solemnly, biting back a whoop of triumph. He knew Grady wasn't done.

"_But."_

There it was.

"I'm not going to repeat. I won't let it happen again." Grady's voice broke slightly. "If you start to spiral, if what happened to Brant happens to you, don't drag her down with you. I expect you to step away. Let her go." He grasped both of Fitz's shoulders, a gaze as hard as stone aimed at him. "Promise me. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Fitz began to protest, to tell Grady that none of it had been his fault, but Grady cut him off.

"Just promise me."

Fitz didn't back down. He wanted this. And he wanted Sophie happy. Not to mention alive.

"I swear. On my life. _I _won't make the same mistake _Brant _did. I _will _protect her with my life. And I will try my hardest to keep her happy. And if it does start to go wrong…I _will _let her go."

The two held eye contact for a moment longer.

Finally, Grady nodded, satisfied. "You are one lucky guy," he muttered as they continued walking.

"I sure am," Fitz agreed.

Eventually, Grady pushed to the front of the large group, and Fitz feel back with Dex and Keefe.

"Hey."

Keefe smirked. "Finally decided to join us, huh, Fitzy?"

Dex had his hands in his pocket. "It's about time," he muttered, but Fitz didn't detect any of the usual remorse in his tone. It was a snarky remark, something Keefe would have said.

"I was a _little _busy," Fitz defended, but he was smiling.

"Sophie really gave us a scare," Dex said.

"You're telling me," Keefe murmured.

Fitz looked over at his best friend, surveying the damage. A small cut, more of a slice, made its way across Keefe's throat. Dried blood surrounded it, but Fitz knew from experience that it wasn't bad.

"Did either of you have any idea that Bo…?" Fitz trailed off.

"Not a clue," Dex answered as Keefe shook his head.

"I don't think Sophie even knew," he said.

Fitz nodded in agreement. "How're you feeling?"

Keefe raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his fresh cut. "It's not _that _bad. Just like a super-sized paper cut. Elwin'll fix me right up."

Fitz shook his head. "I was talking about Gisela. She said some pretty careless things."

Keefe gave him an incredulous look. "You suddenly care because-?"

Fitz sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish lately. To both of you. I didn't realize how much harder you both have had it. Keefe with your mom, and quite a few other things," he smiled weakly, "and Dex, you with things like the shock of your mom, and…other things." Fitz knew exactly what those other things were, but he didn't voice it. It wouldn't do Dex any good.

Dex's ears turned slightly pink. "You've had it pretty rough, too. I guess we all have. It's not your fault. It's not like I stopped to ask you about all that Alvar incident. Though I did try…" he trailed off.

Fitz's mouth unhinged the smallest bit. But it turned into a sheepish smile. "Yeah…uh, sorry about that too."

Keefe abruptly threw his arms around Fitz and Dex. "Look at that! You're so cute when you apologize."

Fitz shook his head again, but didn't move away from Keefe.

He was next to his two best friends, and everything was looking up.

The three of them walked over the hill, smiling like idiots, soaking in the beauty of the starry sky of the night.

Fitz wondered what Sophie was up to. His smile grew wider, and a spark of love ignited in his chest.

He was on his way to see her.


	13. author's note

Hey peoples !

So I realize many of you are waiting for my updates ,and I apologize immensely for not updating. I've actually already finished this fanfiction on another site, and I don't have the patience to copy it all here.

If you would like, here's the link to the completed story.

story/192177952-a-sophitz-fanfiction-%E2%80%A2-completed

Feel free to check out my other stuff on my account there. Thank you all so much for the continued support!

~ Grace 3


End file.
